


【南以颜喻】《张颜齐为何那样？》一发完

by sakuya1214



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 看到大家讨论张颜齐为何不露腿的恶搞脑洞。别当真。





	【南以颜喻】《张颜齐为何那样？》一发完

《张颜齐为何那样？》

 

过了零点，周震南的手机就一直震个不停，各种微博微信短信通知多得隔壁的张颜齐觉得他根本不需要放下手机了。

 

张颜齐做完当面祝贺生日快乐、好好p图、在0:21分发出去三个动作之后，他们入住的酒店也到了，张颜齐看周震南一时半会还无法离开他的手机，于是就打了个招呼，拿了浴袍先进浴室洗漱了。

 

好不容易结束零点作战的周震南伸了个懒腰，看张颜齐还没出来的意思，就随便点开热搜排行榜看了一下，结果被一个关键字惊到了——

 

张颜齐 腿

 

周震南揉揉眼睛，又看了一遍。

 

张颜齐 腿？

 

没错，看来不是自己的眼睛出了问题。周震南咬着手指，谨慎地切换了小号才点进去热搜。

 

作为专业偶像，并不想看到另一条热搜挂着“周震南 手滑”。

 

他皱着眉头仔细研究了一下，原来是粉丝们发现，现在网络上可以搜到的所有资料中，张颜齐从来没有露过腿，保密程度已经超越了某些女明星的某些部位。即使是R1SE的集体短裤照，张颜齐也还是倔强地穿了一条不合身的超长裤子。

 

周震南往下翻着，下面全是粉丝们混乱邪恶的猜测，有说是纹了个hello Kitty的，有说是纹了大花腿，有说是事在人为下一句精忠报国，有说是腿毛太多，也有说是腿毛少得像个美少女……

 

总之什么猜测都出来了。

 

周震南甩掉手机，脸朝下趴在床上回忆了一下，张颜齐似乎真的从来没有露过腿，虽然vogue me那次外务他们两个住一个房间，张颜齐洗完澡出来…好像没故意遮腿。但他当时穿的是啥来着？

 

周震南苦思冥想，似乎瞬间进入了失忆状态。

 

前两天拍的祝贺视频确实是全员穿的短裤，他记得张颜齐一开始在服装师那里领的也是短裤，但后来……真正录制的时候就变成了长裤？

 

为何呢？

 

原本没有在在意这个事情的周震南，突然在意得不行。这种感觉就像是穿了长靴之后小腿突然痒了起来，写歌的时候有个蚊子在耳边飞来飞去，走在路上方形地砖中间多了一个圆形的。

 

逼死强迫症。

 

于是在张颜齐从浴室出来的时候，迎接它的就是周震南咬着手指，坐在床边正襟危坐地盯着他看，从头，到脚，扫了一遍。

 

“哎哟南哥你做啥子嘛？吓我一跳咯。”张颜齐被吓退了两步，回头看看是否有什么不存在的奇怪东西出现。拍拍胸口定定惊才迈步往床的方向走去。

 

行动的瞬间，周震南张大了眼睛盯着他的腿，然后看到——

 

里面居然穿了leggings。

 

周震南翻了个白眼，这人怕不是有病吧？

 

张颜齐在周震南隔壁躺下 把在充电的手机摸过来，刚好看到高段位朋友发来的王者荣耀组队邀请，正想点同意蹭一波上分的时候，眼睛却瞥见手机没挡住的边缘，周震南正幽幽地盯着他看的眼神。

 

张颜齐手一抖就点了拒绝，他放下手机，惊魂未定地摸着胸口砰砰跳动的小心脏，“南哥你对我有啥子意见你说嘛！不要这样吓我咯！”

 

周震南看到张颜齐刚才那一瞬间下垂眼睁得贼大，是周震南认识他以来最大的一次，忍不住差点没绷住笑了出来。

 

他清清喉咙，凑了过去，差点都撞上了张颜齐的鼻尖，张颜齐又抖了一下，下意识扶住了周震南的腰。

 

“张颜齐，脱了裤子让我看看。”

 

“哈？”

 

那一晚到底周震南还是没看成，他抓着张颜齐的裤腰使劲往下扯，张颜齐吓得双腿夹住周震南的手臂大叫南哥不要啊！

 

 

一开始是好奇，后面就是小学鸡式坚持。谁管你腿上有啥，我就是要脱你的裤子。

 

 

两个人在床上殊死搏斗了十几分钟，直到房门被敲响了，“不好意思客人，附近有人投诉你们房间发出尖叫，请问有需要帮助的吗？”

 

 

十分钟后，姚琛的手机同时响了两下，他躺在床上漫不经心地点开，然后瞬间睁大了眼睛——

 

 

齐天大圣：“周震南想脱我裤子，他是不是对我有意思？”

 

 

vin南：“张颜齐不让我脱他裤子，字面意义上地叫到邻居报警，他是不是对我有意见？”

 

 

姚琛的脑袋上升起三个具现化的问号，他一时之间竟不知道该说什么。

 

 

他缓了缓，手抖着先回了周震南：你干嘛非要脱他裤子？

 

 

周震南回得很快：我只是想看看他裤子下有什么！

 

 

姚琛两眼一黑，差点一口气没上来，他深呼吸了几下，鼓起勇气回复张颜齐：他可能跟你闹着玩呢，别想太多。

 

 

张颜齐也回得很快：我哪有想太多！他蹭得我都硬了还不从我身上下去，一直骑着我！

 

 

姚琛吓得手一缩，把手机都甩了出去。

 

 

在成都忙活了两天，再一起回到北京的时候，他们两个表现得已经很正常了。

 

 

虽然周震南还是想看张颜齐的腿，张颜齐还是时不时就忍不住盯着周震南看。

 

 

这个人有秘密，但不肯告诉我。

 

 

两个人同时这么想着，默契十足地看了对方一眼，心照不宣地交换了个眼神，然后皮笑肉不笑地露出个友善表情。

 

 

他们从机场出来，先录了个音要回宿舍，刚好遇上姗姗来迟的夏之光。

 

 

夏之光一贯藏不住情绪，他的眼睛在他们两个之间左右扫了一遍，称得上眉飞色舞地说了句：“祝你们幸福！”

 

 

张颜齐和周震南同时露出个疑惑表情，正要追问，夏之光已经神清气爽地越过他们走进录音室了，司机刚好也来催他们赶紧上车，他们只好带着一脑门问号回去了。

 

 

到了宿舍，何洛洛任豪焉栩嘉赵磊都在客厅，人手一杯奶茶正喝得爽，何洛洛抬头一看见他们，笑得又傻又甜地扭头跟其他人说：“哎呀，他们回来了！”

 

 

回来就回来啊，又不是第一次出现在这个家。

 

 

张颜齐和周震南不明所以，其他人已经笑着上来接过他们的行李，带着他们往楼上走。

 

 

这什么总统级待遇？他们两个一头雾水地被推到三楼的主卧，才发现他们两个的其他行李已经全部被搬到这里来了，一副立刻就可以住下的样子。

 

 

其他成员闻风而至，姚琛硬着头皮第一个出来，双手合十：“对不起，暴露了你们的关系！”

 

 

赵让接着说道：“哥哥们我错了，姚琛哥哥找我商量，我也不知道怎么办！我只好问了下磊哥……”

 

 

赵磊不好意思地笑了一下：“我当时跟嘉嘉在一起……”

 

 

焉栩嘉抿着嘴，“我脑子一抽，一键转发给洛洛了…”

 

 

所有人都深表歉意地低下了头，连成团舞都没有这么整齐过，周震南第一次看到所有人的头顶，但没想到居然是这么一个场景。

 

 

他气到差点要心梗，用拳头捶了捶胸口缓了一下才勉强说道：“你们误会了，我跟张颜齐不是那种关系……”

 

 

他才想继续往下补充说明，隔壁却已经跳出来一个人迫不及待地拆台。张颜齐震惊地扭过头，一脸认真地问：“啊？不是吗？”

 

 

是你个大头鬼啦！

 

 

在围观群众的注视下，张颜齐又补了一句：“那你干嘛想脱我——”

 

 

剩下的话都被周震南跳过去捂住嘴巴及时堵住了。周震南惊魂未定地定在了现场，被堵住嘴的张颜齐还在呜呜叫着想表达意见。

 

 

焉栩嘉第一个笑着鼓了掌：“祝你们幸福！”

 

 

其他人也跟着露出真诚的笑容来。

 

 

周震南眼前一黑，得了。那真是非凡得中得。他跳进黄河也洗不清了。

 

-END-


End file.
